The Idiocy in Ouran Academy
by TheUltimateIce
Summary: Alone, they are professional and lovely. Together, they are absolute idiots. Pairings: KyouyaXOC, KaoruXOC, TamakiXOCXMori
1. Chapter 1: A Common Newcomer

**AN: Sorry I've been gone for so long. I just kinda got outta the groove and now I'm back in it! This is a remake of the discontinued "For the Love of Desserts". Hopefully, this is an improvement. It's also on Quotev as well, so check it out there if that's more of your thing. Anyway, on with the story! Ouran High School Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

With her suitcase clutched in her hand, Morgyn stared at the mansion in front of her. She had a sick feeling to her stomach, for she was feeling more disappointed than excited. She dreaded walking inside and being face to face with her worst enemy: Tina Criner. She cringed just at the sound of her name. Despite her hatred for her, she does appreciate all that she has done to get her here. If you ask her, being best friends with someone who has a rich cousin (no matter how much you hate them) has every perk you can imagine. As she thought about it, she checked her watch. 1:29 it read. In about an hour she will be reunited with her friend. She slowly opened the door and poked her head inside.

A very clean house with all types of fancy and foreign items you could imagine. Just as Morgyn suspected. She stepped inside and sat down on a nearby couch. The television was showing a Japanese game show. She relaxed and watched until she heard footsteps.  
"Is she here!?" Dainty feet rushed down the spiral staircase. A dark skinned girl with a long braid following her made it into the living room and spotted Morgyn. They stared at each other and tension immediately filled the room. Morgyn forced a smile on her face.  
"Hello, Tina."  
"Hello, Morgyn." They held their stances for what seemed to be forever until Jeffery and Julia, Tina's parents came down the stairs. Morgyn had a wave of relief come over her when she saw them. They removed the hostility in the room in an instant.  
"We're so glad you're here! We thought you were supposed to be here at a later time, though."  
"Yeah... I accidentally misread the landing time... Oops." Julia giggled and led her husband and the two girls out of the living room.

After a quick tour and lunch, Morgyn sat on her bed and checked her watch once again. 3:56. She quickly grabbed her cell phone. Her thumb flew all over the keypad and brought the phone to her ear, each ring panicking her more. She let out a huge sigh once she heard a soft voice on the other line.  
"Hello?"  
"How come you're not here? You were supposed to be here about 25 minutes ago."  
"Oh, sorry... My flight got delayed and I won't be here until tomorrow."  
"That sucks... Well, since we're here I just wanted to say thanks again for getting Tina to pay for my tuition. We both know she wouldn't if it was just up to her." Although she couldn't see it, she could tell her friend was smiling on the other end.  
"No problem. Anyway, I'll try to be here as soon as possible. Have fun in Japan." She hung up and decided to lie down on the comforter. She gently closed her eyes, awaiting tomorrow.

* * *

"Come on! It's the first day of school!" Morgyn shot straight up, hoping it was her friend that was waking her up, but her face fell to see it was only Tina.  
"Uh... Yeah, I'll get ready. Is Shayla here yet?"  
"No, not yet."  
"I can't go, then. Shayla and I were supposed to go to this new school together." Tina frowned and dragged Morgyn out of bed anyway.  
"She'll probably be here later on. Let's go!"

Morgyn sat in the back of the limo with her face pressed against the window. She figured she would enjoy her new life in Japan, but feels as though there has been nothing but sheer disappointment. Living with her enemy, her friend not being by her side, what else could go wrong, she thought. Tina nudged her arm and she slowly sat up.  
_**"Feast your eyes, Morgyn! Welcome to Ouran Academy!" **_


	2. Chapter 2: Together At Last! Part A

**Here's Part A of Chapter 2! Ouran High School Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

***Morgyn's POV***

Let me start by saying how happy I am that Tina's two years older than me. I could not stand being in the same class with her. It's bad enough living with her. After she let me alone, I walked around the long and giant hallways until I stood in front of a door. I looked up and read the sign.

**Class 1-A **  
Finally, I made it to my classroom. I opened the door and poked my head inside. It seemed like your average classroom. Wooden desks, students just hanging around, the usual. Honestly, the classroom was the first thing at this school that set my nerves at ease. I took a deep breath as several thoughts rushed through my head.  
_"Alright... Don't act like an idiot, keep calm, and be normal. But most importantly, make sure nothing is on your face!"_ I straightened by posture, put on a brave face, and suddenly I felt a lot more confident. I waltzed in and made myself known. The students who were already in looked at me for a few seconds, and then went back to their normal conversation. My confidence dropped and I went to a seat near the window far from everyone else. Soon after, the door opened.

A pair of twins and some brunette kid walked in. I tried to not pay them any attention until they decided to take seats near me. They were talking about something, and I couldn't help but eavesdrop. I turned back to the window to avoid being too obvious.  
"So I heard Kyouya-senpai brought in some new sweets this morning," one voice said.  
"Well someone's going to be happy about that." I heard one of them sigh.  
"Good grief... The next thing we need is Honey-senpai getting another cavity..." I started to gradually drown out their conversation, but I was all ears when they started talking about me. I banged my head against the window and my heart started racing.

"Who's she?"  
"I think she's one of the new students from America."  
"Weren't there supposed to be two of them? Where's the other one?"  
"Don't ask us." I still had back turned to them, mentally pleading them to not talk to me. It wasn't long until I felt a finger tap my shoulder. Universe, why do you hate me? I sat upright as my body went stiff. I forced my head to turn and look at them and put on the fakest smile one could imagine.  
"Um... H-hello..." Now that I had a good look at them, the twins were sexy! The longer I stared, the more my smile turned into a creepy smirk. Once the twin on the left started speaking, I snapped out of it.  
"So you're the new girl, eh?"  
"Yeah. I'm Morgyn. Morgyn Carr. And you all are?"  
"Hikaru."  
"Kaoru."  
"Haruhi." I gave a quick nod and and looked out the window. It took a few seconds until Hikaru (I think) spoke AGAIN.  
"So where's your friend? We heard there were supposed to be two of you."

I scowled at the trio and I could feel my eye twitch.  
"Her flight got delayed. Now, I'm a bit busy."  
"Do you call staring out of a window 'busy'?" Haruhi frowned and alternated his view between the two.  
"Guys, leave her alone. You're bothering her." I exhaled and grabbed Haruhi's hands.  
"THANK YOU!" Once again, I looked out the window and this time, I saw something! A figure appeared around the corner and headed to the entrance. I squinted to get a better view of them, and my mouth dropped. Without knowing, I let out a loud squeal. I covered my mouth and faced my classmates. Every single one of them was looking at me like I was crazy. I must ask again. Universe, WHY? It took a while for the silence to break and my focus went from the window to the door. Soon, the door slowly opened until it gently touched the wall.

I smiled at the girl standing in the doorway. The dark hair, the cold gaze, the over-sized glasses... Shayla was here! We immediately made eye contact and she slowly headed towards my direction. She stopped in front of my desk and looked at Hikaru, who was sitting next to me.  
"Well... I guess I was too late." My eyes darted to Hikaru and then Shayla.  
"No! You're right on time! There's an empty seat next to me!" I quickly turned to Hikaru.  
"Move!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because Shayla's here, and I said so. Now move!" He rolled his eyes and headed to the desk behind Haruhi. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hikaru mocking me and Kaoru laughing out loud. We'll get along GREAT, I can just tell... Whatever, I was too excited to get worked up. Shayla and I were together at last!


	3. Chapter 2B: Together At Last! Part B

**Here's part B of chapter 2! Ouran High School Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.**

***Shayla's POV***

Ah.. The end of the day. Something I cherish deeply in which I can escape to my refuge that is my bedroom and relax. If that were the case, Morgyn and I wouldn't have stood in front of Tina's classroom waiting for her to get out of class. Morgyn plopped down and glanced at the clock from across the hall.

"Why are we here again?"  
"Tina said we had to wait because she wanted to show us something, but I'm extremely close to leaving. We've been standing in front of this door for 10 minutes." Finally, Tina rushed out of the door, nearly tripping on her own feet.  
"Sorry dearies! All my stuff fell on the floor and no one would help!" Morgyn leaned over to me and kept her voice quiet enough so Tina couldn't hear.  
"I wouldn't either..." Tina ran down the hall and we picked up our pace to catch up with her.

"So is this the thing you want to show us?"  
"Yes! You're going to LOVE it!"  
"I doubt that..." We ran up and down hallways and stairs until she finally stopped. I looked at the sign and stared at it for quite some time, but I still had trouble deciphering the Kanji characters on the sign. I pulled out a book to help me translate it and I flipped through the thick pages. If I was correct, the sign read **_"Music Room #3"_**. Tina turned to face us, smiling from ear to ear.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure you're ready?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you absolutely sure you're-"  
"YEAH." She was gripping onto the door handle tightly and her smile grew wider, if that was even humanly possible.  
"Ladies, prepare yourselves for the Ouran Host Club!"

* * *

The door flew open and rose petals surrounded us. Really, I wasn't amused at all considering one flew in my mouth. Seven silhouettes appeared in the doorway. I caught Tina giving us glances to see our reactions. I'm not sure about Morgyn, but I wasn't sure how to react. The three of us froze in our tracks until the tall blonde in the middle sauntered over to Tina.  
"I see our princess has brought new guests."  
"That's right! This is my cousin Shayla and her friend Morgyn." I could hear the tone in her voice turn harsh when she said Morgyn's name. The blonde went over to us and grabbed both of our hands.  
"So you're her cousin! I see gorgeous and exotic looks run in the family," he said. Then he turned to Morgyn. "And you, you have magnificent curls. My heart flutters simply thinking about them!" The corniness coming from him made me cringe, but I couldn't help but blush slightly. I broke free of his grasp and walked around the music room. I looked at all the other gentlemen. However, I was only able to recognize three of them since they're in my class.

The bespectacled one with the black notebook sparked my interest. I went behind him to try and see what he was writing. I took out the same book from before and attempted to read.  
"Umm... Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru said.  
"Why are you letting her read that?" Kaoru finished. Kyouya-senpai snapped his notebook shut and pushed up his glasses.  
"She has difficulty reading Kanji, so even with her book she would barely make out any words." I had this bewildered expression on my face. I gently tapped his shoulder.  
"Excuse me. How do you know this? We just met." He gave me an odd smirk and left my question unanswered. I felt a chill run down my spine. Suddenly, just being near him made me uncomfortable. I scurried to where Morgyn was. She hadn't moved since the blonde spoke to us. I poked her shoulder and she snapped out of it.  
"Huh? What?"  
"Just making sure you're still alive."

* * *

Our conversation was cut short when the door opened. We were looking at the eager faces of what seemed to be about twenty-something girls. They calmly filled the room and a few gravitated towards each one of the boys. Morgyn started taking a few steps away from me.  
"I'm gonna go hang out with the twins for a bit. 'Kay?" I looked to my left and Tina was giggling like a maniac.  
"Now the fun has begun! Tamaki, here I come!" Tina ran off and then there was one, standing in the middle of the room like a lost puppy. My eyes scanned all around the room to find something... ANYTHING to do. Everyone seemed occupied with something or someone... Except for Kyouya-senpai. I cursed under my breath for making myself this desperate. I took small steps toward him and stood at his side without saying a word. The longer we stood there, the more awkward I began to feel.  
"Can I help you?" My head turned to him. He seemed friendly enough. Perhaps my initial opinion of him was wrong.  
"It depends. I'm a bit bored, so I'm just wandering around. Care to explain what... Well, all this is about?" I made a gesture to indicate I was referring to the club itself. I was given an unexpected lengthy explanation to the point where I started to drown it out after a few minutes. I was able to get the gist of it, though.

After that, the club hours seemed to fly by until all who were left were the hosts, Morgyn, Tina, and myself. My eyes slowly went around the music room until I found a small table. On it was a whole set of chocolate... Chocolate... **CHOCOLATE. **My eyes widened and my heart stopped. I quickly nudged Tina and Morgyn with my elbow.  
"Look at it... It's beautiful." We all ran to the table and started stuffing our faces with candy, cake, and took turns with the chocolate fountain. The blonde, who's named I've gathered to be Tamaki stood behind us.  
"Ladies, please stop! Those aren't for you!" I turned around as I popped another chocolate heart in my mouth.  
"And exactly who are these for?"  
"Honey-senpai..." Tina and Morgyn whirled around and we all had wide eyes. Our gazes immediately went to Honey-senpai. His lip quivered and his eyes gradually filled with tears.  
"M-my chocolate..." Tina ran up to Honey-senpai and embraced him into a hug, crying along with him.  
"We're so sorry, Honey! We'll make it up to you, we promise! Right, girls?" Tina turned to us with a pleading look in her eyes. We smiled and nodded simultaneously. Kyouya-senpai pulled out a calculator and stared at us intensely.  
"You three ate more than half of what was there, so your total comes out to this." He held the calculator in front of us and we were instantly taken aback. Morgyn and I blinked rapidly. We faced Tina with cheesy smiles.  
"Tina, you can pay for this, right?" Morgyn asked. Tina bit her lip and rubbed the back of her head.  
"About that... A few days ago, I did some overspending so my parents cut me off financially..."  
"So we're in debt."  
"Welcome to the club," Haruhi said. "You'll get used to it in no time." I turned to face the club and started twiddling my thumbs.  
"We'll pay you back... Somehow..." I honestly had no idea what I was getting into when I said that.


	4. Chapter 3: The First Dessert

***Tina's POV***

"Hmm…." I stared at the oven with great intensity. We were bored and feeling a bit crafty, so why not bake something? After some decision making (and arguing), we decided to make a fancy white cake. Personally, I wanted to make fruit tarts, but Morgyn decided to be mean and go for the white cake, and of course Shayla took her side. Honestly, why can't things go MY way for once!? We were all sitting in front of the oven waiting for the timer to reach 0. I folded my arms and Morgyn looked over to me.

"Stop pouting. We'll make fruit tarts next time."

"But I wanted to make fruit tarts now…" Shayla sighed and stood.

"Well, I'm going to do something relatively entertaining. Let me know when the cake is done."

After an eternity, the cake was finally done. Morgyn and I took it out, and my jaw dropped. It was absolutely beautiful! Almost too beautiful to eat… ALMOST. We called Shayla and she smiled in approval.

"Impressive. Now we need to decorate it." My eyes widened and my hand shot up.

"Oooh, ooh, ooh! Can I decorate it!?" Morgyn and Shayla looked at each other for a bit, and then back to me.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I clapped my hands and I smiled as big as I could.

"YES!" I dashed to the cupboard and looked for some icing and decorative candies. I grabbed all my supplies and went to work. I neatly covered the cake with white frosting and circled the bottom layer with star candies, the middle with swirl candies, and the top with heart candies. I turned to show Morgyn and Shayla my finished project. I curtsied as they clapped.

"I gotta hand it to you, you can decorate pretty good."

Morgyn, Shayla, and I sat in the club room, our brains working overtime.

"Now how are we going to pay back our debt?" After a few seconds of silence, an idea popped in my head. There was no way they could reject this!

"Oh! How about we be temporary hosts?" Shayla and Morgyn gave me identical looks that scream "What are you thinking?" Then they both erupted into laughter and then gave a resounding "NO". We all started thinking again.

"Having trouble?" Haruhi walked over to us with a curious expression on his face. "You know, cleaning up around the place here and there would be huge help, and I'm pretty sure Kyouya-senpai would take off some of your debt." We all exchanged some looks and then agreed to helping clean up.

We sat around looking for empty tables that needed to be cleared. We all took turns picking up plates, tea cups, etc. While waiting for more tables, Shayla smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"I like this cleaning business. It's not too difficult, and we're paying off our debt." Kyouya started putting numbers into his calculator.

"You three have been doing an excellent job so far. As of right now, you owe this much." He showed us the calculator and we all nearly fell out of our chair.

"That… That's barely a dent in our debt," Morgyn said. "Is it even possible to pay this off by the end of the year?" The light hit Kyouya's glasses which caused a glare. That plus the smile he was giving us made him look all-around scary.

"You have all the time in the world to pay it off. There is next year, right?"

At the end of club hours, all three of us did one final sweep of picking up stuff from the tables. I figured I could clear it off faster if I grab a bunch of plates at once. It was heavy, but I was able to endure it just fine. I looked around and saw Tamaki looking at us. I'd like to take a moment and say he was VERY handsome at that angle. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and before you knew it my foot was on a banana peel. I slipped and fell right on my butt. Loud crashes surrounded me as plates broke one by one. Everybody stared at me, the hosts and Shayla in shock. Morgyn, however, was red in the face and her teeth were clenched. She's scary when she's angry…

"Umm… Kyouya-senpai?" Shayla turned to face Kyouya. His eye was twitching as he entered in more numbers into the calculator. Shayla peered over his shoulder and nearly fainted when she saw the total. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Morgyn stepped closer towards me, her face now resembling a tomato.

"Tina… Give me ONE reason why I shouldn't kill you. You have 10 seconds." My heart raced and my eyes darted across the room… Then it hit me.

"Wait! I'll be right back." I dashed out of the club room and out of Ouran Academy. I called my limo and went back home. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the cake we made last night and headed back to the school and the club room. Shayla raised an eyebrow and gestured to the cake.

"Umm… What are you doing with that?"

"We caused our debt by eating desserts, so we'll repay them with desserts. This cake was made from high quality ingredients." I set it down and waited for a response. Hikaru and Kaoru inspected the cake and began to speak.

"Well, it looks good," Hikaru said. "But, there's only one way to find out if it actually tastes good," Kaoru finished. They called Honey over and he sat in front of the cake, with a fork in hand. We cut him a slice and he took a bite with no hesitation. He was still for a minute and then a smile plastered across his face.

"It's good!" Morgyn nodded and smiled with approval.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you do have some pretty good ideas, Tina." Surprised by her (bittersweet) comment, I smiled back.

"Haha, thanks."


End file.
